Odd Ball/References
* Timmy apparently gets too specific with his wishes as he noted to himself that he has got to stop doing that. * The reason why the Ballhogs were in last place (no longer thanks to Timmy) was because they were so selfish about their stuff that they refused to play any game to give up anything that they claim is theirs. At the end, both Timmy and the Ballhogs learn to share things. * According to this episode, Cosmo met Wanda when he accidentally hit her with a dart (she still has the scar to prove it). *This episode shows the second time Moby Dick is referenced, the first time being Shelf Life. *This episode was included on Volume 2 of the Nicktoons Collection for Game Boy Advance Video, but the shows intro was added before the title card and features Vicky's head turning into what appears to be a basketball. * San Francisco 49ers - The 45ers are a spoof of them. * The Harlem Globetrotters - The Earthtrotters are a spoof of them. * GameCube and Xbox - The V-Cube is a spoof of both consoles. * Alaska Baseball League - Alaska Basketball League could be a reference to Alaska Baseball League, which has had baseball players such as Jason Giambi and Barry Bonds. * Timmy and The Ballhogs - "We're NOT going to Alaska!" - This is a reference to teams saying "We're going to Disneyland!" after winning a championship. *The Powerpuff Girls- Flash Williams makes a cameo appearance in The Powerpuff Girls episode Criss Cross Crisis when Professor Utonium tries to rearrange the bodies of all the citizens of Townsville after his failed experiments. He switches bodies with The Mayor of Townsville * Super Mario Bros. - When Timmy beats his video game, his game makes the same sound effect as when Mario gets a Super Mushroom. *''Moby Dick''- The brand name of the Blubber Nuggets is called Farmer Ahab's is a reference to the protagonist of Moby Dick. * Whenever someone eats a Blubber Nugget, they always say "Hey! They're chewy!" * Timmy being vicious when people ask if they can have a try at his video game. * Mr. Turner taking things and claiming that they are his. * Ballhogs members taking and claiming "their" things. (e.g. ball, seat, etc.) **Except during the championship where they blame each other for nearly losing the game ("This is your fault") * Freakishly tall Timmy hitting his head on ceiling lamps and other objects. * Timmy walks in one of the games with the ball without dribbling it, and that would be travelling. The referees shouldn't have allowed it, because you can't travel in basketball. * Timmy made several shots in a row yet only HIS score rose when in a real game of basketball, you are only permitted one shot and once you make it, it's the other team's turn. Timmy cheated in several other ways. It just shows the rules weren't fair. :Announcer: This game was brought to you by Farmer Ahab's Blubber Nuggets. [Announcer eats Blubber Nuggets] Mmmmm! They're chewy! ---- :Wanda: What a nice day! Perfect for... :Cosmo: Sitting in the dark and playing V-Cube for 36 hours straight! :Wanda: Hey Timmy, can we play? :Timmy Turner: [snarls, foams at the mouth at them] :Cosmo: I'll take that snarling and foaming at the mouth as a no! ---- :Flash: It's my ball! :Smooth: No, it's mine! :Ball Hogs: Mine! [start fighting over the ball] ---- :Ballhog Player: I'm signing the deal with the ball and the glove. ---- :Cosmo: Uh, Timmy, we can't! Remember, [makes his head like Timmy's] I wish I was freakishly huge and talented at Basketball. Ow... Until I get enough money for the V-Cube, I never want to be this freakishly huge again! :Timmy: what he did earlier ''I have got to be less specific with these wishes! ---- :'Mr. Turner': Hi son! Nice new VCube, I mean [''changes his tone from happy to angry] nice new VCube... Is that yours?! :Timmy: (hands VCube to his dad) No, it's yours. Take it. :Mr. Turner: [crying] * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:Season 3 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes